Giro de Tuerca
by smartmia
Summary: ¿Nunca se preguntaron qué motivó a Annie Cresta a presentarse a los Juegos? ¿Quién era ella antes de ser "la chica loca del Distrito 4"? ¿Qué estrategias tomará Finnick Odair para hacerla salir de allí con vida?
1. La Chispa

Casi no veía por donde corría. El viento le hacía entrecerrar los ojos, y las lágrimas le cubrían el poco espacio disponible. Era consciente de que si un agente de la paz la encontraba sería castigada por ser menor de edad y estar fuera después del toque de queda. Pero el dolor en su pecho no era por los nervios de ser descubierta, ni por el miedo a enfrentarse a la ley. Había tenido que elegir: entre los dos males, cuál era el menos peor.

_- ¡Niña estúpida, mira, mira lo que has hecho! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no puedo confiarte nada!_

Corría contra el viento húmedo de la marea. Ni siquiera sabía adonde se dirigía, ella solo corría. Corría desde el segundo en el que había puesto el pie fuera de la casa. Corría desde el momento en el que se había perdido de la vista de su madre. Había mantenido la calma mientras tomaba la canasta de la cocina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo y escuchaba los gritos y llantos detrás de ella, y luego había comenzado a correr. La arena se movía en torbellinos debajo de ella con cada pisada. Arena seca y fina que invadía hasta el aire. No llovía en el distrito desde hacía un mes. No es que lo necesitaran, agua tenían de sobra, pero el centro del distrito no quedaba en la playa, y su casa quedaba aún más lejos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le había prometido a su familia que volvería con comida, pero lo cierto es que ya nadie estaba fuera de su casa y los cocos de las palmeras jamás compensarían lo que se había perdido. Era el primer guiso de carne en años, carne de vaca, imposible de conseguir, un regalo para sus hermanos en un día muy especial, y lo había echado a perder. Lo había echado a perder como todo lo que pasaba por sus manos.

¿Por qué era tan incompetente? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien? Desde sus primeros años conscientes que recordaba ser una paria para todo el mundo. Su padre y madre habían puesto mucha esperanza en su primera hija, siendo él un trabajador del muelle y de la pesca que apenas podía mantener a su familia y que no gozaba de ningún lujo, ella hambrienta de fama y fortuna, que soñaba despierta con el reconocimiento del distrito desde su pequeña tienda de dulces en el pueblo. Pero Annie no había sido más que una decepción. No tenía ninguna destreza física que destacara de sus compañeros, no manejaba ningún arma particularmente bien, y aunque tenía miembros largos por su metro setenta y por ende nadaba considerablemente bien, eso solo le servía para trabajar en la búsqueda de perlas marinas y estrellas de mar. Aunque nunca lo hubiesen dicho específicamente, ella sabía lo que pretendían de ella: una ganadora, una vencedora, una casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y una vida de fama y fortuna. Pero no tenía ninguna chance de regalarles ese lujo. Y había cargado con ese peso toda su adolescencia, viendo como sus compañeros levantaban espadas todas las mañanas y atravesaban muñecos de arena, llenando el piso de pequeños y opacos granitos y gritando victoria, sintiendo la mirada de decepción de su madre en la nuca en cada movimiento suyo, los ojos tristes de su padre que se esforzaba por amarla más que a nadie pero que el agotamiento lo allanaba tanto que la energía se le perdía del brillo de los ojos. Su hermano iba por un mejor camino, pero lo cierto era que la idea de que su pequeño Yan se fuera a los juegos la aterraba más que nada en el mundo. Cada vez que su madre le recordaba que ya tenía 13 y que Finnick Odair había ganado los juegos con solo 14, se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y un frío torrente le recorría la piel como si tuviera millones de hormigas por todo el cuerpo, caminándole de arriba abajo en direcciones indefinidas.

- _Vete a buscar lo que encuentres, y lo que se cayó al suelo te lo comes tú, frío y lleno de arena como está. _

En el medio de una oscuridad avasallante, se trepó por la pequeña escalera del fondo que habían clausurado hacía años, pero que los niños aún usaban para jugar en el patio, pero nadie se atrevía a treparla por miedo a que los agentes de la paz los encontraran en lugar prohibido. Sin embargo, ella sabía bien que nadie intentaría buscarla allí, y con mucho cuidado, pie tras pie, llegó al techo de la escuela del distrito. Le encantaba ese lugar: desde allí, se veía el mar a lo lejos, sus movimientos fuertes y continuos, se veían las olas golpear contra el muelle, las piedras y aterrizar suaves en la arena de la costa. No había lugar en el mundo que la dejara más tranquila que la costa, poder oír el ruido de las olas galopantes y sentir el olor de la arena entremezclándose con el agua salada y las plantas acuáticas. Pero era un lugar demasiado inseguro para esas horas de la noche, mientras que la forma del techo escolar la cubría de la visión de cualquier paseante nocturno, mientras que ella podía verlo todo.

Se quedó un rato allí, sentada en la curva en la madera, observando el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el agua, dejando que el viento le moviera el cabello y se lo llenara de arena y humedad, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Correr la había calmado un poco, pero la angustia aún le estrujaba el pecho como si una mano se lo hubiese atravesado y le intentara robar el corazón. Deseaba desesperadamente que su familia estuviera orgullosa de ella, pero no lo veía en un futuro cercano. Cada vez que tocaba algo se rompía, no hacía más que destrozos, y acababa de demostrarle a su madre su completa incompetencia tirando un guiso completo al suelo. Había logrado salvar algo, que imaginaba era lo que comían sus hermanos en ese momento, pero no lo suficiente como para compensar su falta de destreza. Iba a necesitar mucho más que eso para compensar la cantidad de años perdidos intentando criarla como una ganadora.

Se llevó el rostro a las manos, agotada. No dormía bien hacía días. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, y se quedó mirando la luna llena que empapaba el cielo de esa luz blanquecina, hasta que escuchó los pasos detrás de ella y en un sobresalto casi se cae del techo, pero una mano rápida la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a sostenerse.

- ¡Hey, hey, soy yo! No hace falta romperte el cuello porque te maravilla mi presencia.

Annie dejó escapar una pequeña risita, acomodándose en su espacio y dejando un lugar junto a ella.

- Enya…me asustaste…

Quería decir que Enya era su amigo, pero lo cierto era que compartían una relación muy rara. Siendo él un año mayor que ella en la escuela, rara vez se encontraban para hablar. Annie tenía su limitado grupo de amigas con las que solía juntarse a comer, y Enya siempre se juntaba con los chicos mayores y más fuertes, porque él si era uno de ellos. Uno más del pequeño grupo que tenía oportunidad de honrar a su distrito y participar de los Juegos del Hambre. Desde los 12 años que Enya era considerado uno de los posibles voluntarios, pero usualmente no dejaban a los más pequeños, con alguna que otra excepción. Pero Enya ya tenía 17, un cuerpo de hombre adulto bien formado y su cabello negro, su piel blanquecina, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos del distintivo verde mar le daban un aire maduro y tentador para las bestias del Capitolio. Y sin embargo, a pesar de pertenecer a dos mundos casi completamente opuestos, sus familias llevaban negocios vecinos en el pueblo y se conocían desde que habían aprendido a caminar. Los años de conocerse habían transformado su relación en más que una amistad, eran como hermanos de distintos padres, y por eso cuando tenían la oportunidad se alejaban de los ojos curiosos y dedicaban una tarde entera a olvidarse de que el resto del mundo existía.

- No me sorprende, si a ti te asusta hasta tu propia sombra.

Annie le pegó en el hombro, pero entre risas, sabiendo que Enya sólo trataba de hacerla reír. La conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. La trataba mejor que nadie en el mundo. Enya le devolvió el golpe, pero tan suavemente que podía haberse transformado rápidamente en una caricia. Annie volvió a mirar al horizonte, y sintió como él le observaba la nuca.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

- Te vi pasar corriendo por enfrente de mi casa. Le dije a mi madre que me iba a dormir porque estaba cansado y me escapé por la ventana, así que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que descubra que no estoy. Te agradecería si fueras directo al grano y me contaras qué se te dio por dar un paseo a la luz de la luna y en un lugar que cualquier estudiante cuerdo evita cuando puede hacerlo. Nos pasamos el día esperando a que las clases terminen para salir de este lugar y tú vuelves durante la noche.

Annie se volvió a reír. Enya tenía ese poder en la mayor parte de la gente. Era una persona naturalmente tan alegre, tan confiada en sus propias habilidades, y lo más importante, lo que Annie más admiraba, tan despreocupado por la opinión de los demás, que irradiaba un calor atrayente, como los rayos del sol. Pero en ese momento, detrás de su usual despreocupación y su sonrisa arrogante, llevaba un brillo de preocupación en los ojos. Porque a pesar de que pedía explicaciones, sabía perfecto qué pasaba por la mente de ella, y sabía que había poco que él podía hacer más que compartir su dolor y hacerla reír, dándole al menos un momento de escape.

- A mí no me molesta ir a la escuela. – comentó ella, volviendo a mirar al mar – Me molesta el centro de entrenamiento, pero porque creo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Para ti – le recordó él acariciándole la espalda – pero estoy seguro de que si le pusieras un poco más de ganas a ese lugar serías una candidata excelente.

- No me mientas, Enya, todos sabemos que nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad. Aunque a decir verdad, mejor, no es que me muera por ir a morir muerta de hambre o de frío lejos de mi casa en un lugar desconocido a manos de niños desconocidos que probablemente también pierdan la vida.

- Si no quieres morir entonces te recomiendo no andar gritando eso por todos lados. ¿Qué cenaste hoy, un paquete de rebeldía?

- Eso si hubiese cenado. – y habían finalmente llegado al tema. Los ojos de Annie volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y los escondió entre las rodillas, abrazándoselas con ambos brazos – si no hubiese arruinado la cena de toda mi familia tirándola al suelo, si no hubiese sido tan torpe como para tirar a la basura todo el trabajo de…

- Hey, hey, hey, baja la velocidad – Enya le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la empujó suavemente hacia él, y Annie se dejó llevar y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho - ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Por eso saliste corriendo?

Annie asintió, sin dejar de sollozar. Enya le presionó los hombros suavemente contra él, dejándola llorar un rato, hasta que hubo descargado toda la presión de la noche en ese espacio que habían creado para ellos. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero el peso sobre los hombros de Annie parecía ser cada vez menor, dejándola salir entre cada lágrima desparramada, entre cada exhalación de aire sollozada. Cuando finalmente las lágrimas se le hubieron agotado, y la presión en el pecho se hubo relajado, se secó los ojos y se separó unos centímetros de él. Sin embargo, las palabras no lograban salir. Era como si tuviera toda la lengua congelada, y eso que hacía al menos unos 38 grados. Pero Enya no le exigía hablar. Esa era otra razón por la que disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Enya. Él hablaba, ella podía relajarse y escuchar. Porque si había algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa de su personalidad, y sus orgullos podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, era su habilidad para escuchar. Escuchar sin ningún tipo de juicio de valor, simplemente ser un oído para el que lo necesitara, o no. Sus amigas de la escuela acudían a ella cada vez que tenían un problema, o que sólo necesitaban hablar y hablar sin parar, y ella podía mantener la boca cerrada durante horas y entretenerse con las historias ajenas que eran contadas con tanta pasión.

- ¿Te cuento algo? – preguntó él finalmente, sin mirarla. Annie se dio vuelta y observó el rostro de su amigo empapado por la luz de la luna, sus ojos verdes brillando y sus labios curvados en esa sonrisa entusiasta y animada que le funcionaba como gas al globo en su interior. Cómo la conocía. Sabía perfectamente que pedirle que hablara solo haría que todo fuera peor. Sabía perfectamente que ella no quería repetir cómo se sentía con su familia, cómo no quería regresar a su casa con las manos vacías, lo inútil que se creía. Era una conversación que de todos modos no llegaría a ningún lado, ella no se sentiría mejor y él terminaría exasperado en sus infructuosos intentos de convencerla de lo contrario. Ella sólo quería alguien que la entretuviera, que la distrajera del peso que llevaba encima. Alguien que le contara historias, bromas, que la hiciera olvidar quién era, dónde vivía y cómo se sentía. Alguien que la dejara volar. – Hoy entró Finnick Odair a mi clase de combate con armas y se dedicó a observarnos practicar.

- ¿Finnick Odair? ¿Qué hacía ahí? – preguntó Annie, desconcertada. Los Vencedores usualmente no visitaban la escuela. Había visto a Dita Lester alguna vez dando vueltas, pero sólo porque su hermano todavía estudiaba allí. Enya se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que apostar a los futuros voluntarios. Lo más gracioso es que a todas las chicas de mi clase, de repente, como por arte de magia, se acomodaban las camisetas para que se les viera el escote, las lanzas se les caían al suelo y tenían que agacharse a recogerlas…

Annie dejó escapar una carcajada. Sabía que todas las chicas de su escuela morían de amor por los Vencedores, pero más que nada por Finnick Odair. Era el joven más codiciado del distrito, y hasta de Panem, tanto por las muchachas del distrito como por las mujeres del Capitolio. Con sus rizos rubios sueltos al viento playero, sus ojos verde mar, su sonrisa aduladora, su cuerpo bronceado y desarrollado y su alta estatura, era una especie de personaje inalcanzable para cualquiera que decidiera posar sus ojos en él. Y sin embargo, Annie jamás le había prestado demasiada atención. No es que no le pareciera guapo, porque su belleza era indiscutible, pero ella nunca se había fijado en los hombres de ese modo. Nunca había tenido tiempo de pensar en nadie así, y por ahí hasta creía que no merecía pensar en ningún hombre de ese modo, porque, la verdad, ¿quién se fijaría en una flacucha débil como ella en uno de los Distritos Profesionales, dónde producían mujeres fuertes y bellas en grandes cantidades? Además, lo cierto era que Enya no le tenía demasiado cariño a la figura ganadora de Finnick, y cuando podía le dedicaba alguna crítica o algún comentario despreciativo, y Annie, aunque no lo conocía y por ende no tenía una opinión definida, se veía algo influenciada por su desprecio. Por eso, cuando veía a Finnick en el Pescadero, o en el Muelle, ella no hacía ningún esfuerzo por llamar su atención, y por ende estaba segura de que Finnick no tenía idea de su existencia.

- ¿Pareció fijarse en alguna? En tu grupo tengo en mente algunas en las que hasta yo me he fijado…

- Es un chico raro, ese Odair – Enya parpadeó varias veces, como si tuviese la imagen de Finnick frente a él y quisiera borrarla, y luego miró a Annie con confusión. – Podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, y sin embargo nunca parece fijarse en nadie. Pero al mismo tiempo tiene esa postura tan arrogante, como si quisiera que todas lo miraran, pero él no quisiera mirar a nadie…

- No lo sé – Annie trató de recordar la última vez que lo había visto. Finnick siempre estaba rodeado por las mismas personas: Zuvis, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, los otros Vencedores, y Auda, la mujer que guiaba la actividad del Pescadero que caminaba con un bastón de madera a todas partes. En eso, no estaba de acuerdo con Enya. Annie no creía que Finnick quisiera que todos lo miraran. Al contrario: se mostraba amable con todo el mundo, y sí parecía un muchacho arrogante, habiendo sido uno de los vencedores más jóvenes de los Juegos del Hambre en la historia y uno de los tributos más buscado por los sponsors, pero parecía querer pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo. Sonreía para las cámaras tanto como sonreía para la gente del Distrito, pero no aparecía demasiado por ningún lado, sino que reservaba su presencia para sus amigos cuanto podía y se lo veía muy poco por el pueblo. Y mientras a Enya eso le resultaba una actitud de desprecio hacia el Distrito, a Annie sólo le hacía creer que Finnick era mucho más reservado de lo que parecía. Pero quién era ella para opinar, después de todo: si nunca habían intercambiado dos palabras.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Pero esa primera vez no contaba… ¿o sí? No creía ni que él se acordara.

- No sé de dónde sacan material para tanto rollo – las palabras de Enya la sacaron de su ensimismamiento – Si ganó sus juegos, fue por pura suerte. En su caso, la suerte sí que estaba de su parte. Blaze Winchersie, él si que fue un vencedor de verdad. Luchó contra oponentes de verdad, en una de las arenas más complicadas que he visto.

Annie resopló entre risas. Los juegos de Blaze Winchersie habían sucedido 18 años atrás, un año antes de que Enya naciera, así que había pocas chances de que Enya los hubiera mirado completos. Aunque Enya llevaba años analizando los Juegos, porque su intención era voluntariarse el año siguiente, y cada vez que pasaban una repetición en televisión Enya se quedaba mirando. La idea sola le estrujaba el estómago.

- Creo que es hora de que yo vuelva a mi casa – corrió la mirada hacia el costado, donde a lo lejos se veía el reloj de la torre principal del Edificio de Justicia. Era casi medianoche. Ya se había alejado de su casa lo suficiente. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Enya, que la observaba con preocupación, y le sonrió con dulzura. – No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Gracias por haberme perseguido, lo necesitaba.

- Cuando quieras, Ann. – Enya le revolvió el cabello castaño, y le tomó la mano, para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte un ratito más? Prefiero atrasar el encuentro con el palo de amasar de mi madre lo más posible.

Annie volvió a reírse.

- Sobrevivirás. Siempre lo haces.

Enya le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia, y ella se la devolvió.

_Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por molestarte en leer mi cuento (: Voy a confesar que a este primer capítulo no le puse tanto esfuerzo como a otros (si leen mi otro cuento,_ s/8542168/1/Se%C3%B1ales-confusas-para-una-mente-r etorcida , _verán que la escritura es bastante más elaborada que este…) pero era un capítulo que se tenía que escribir para que se entendiera el resto, y que tengo en mente hace mucho tiempo, y por algún motivo nunca lo había escrito. Espero que de todos modos les haya gustado, y pronto subiré los capítulos que siguen! Gracias por leer! Se aceptan sugerencias para ese final de captiulo, que no me tiene nada convencida, je. _


	2. La Cosecha

- ¡Niños! ¡Niños, apúrense! ¡No querrán llegar tarde!

Annie se acomodó los bucles que le caían sobre los hombros y se miró al espejo una última vez. Aquél día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se veía relativamente decente. Tenía puesto un vestido de algodón verde claro que le llegaba a las rodillas, ajustado en el pecho, y un par de zapatos color canela que la madre de Enya le había regalado hacía poco tiempo. Mucha de la ropa que ella tenía había pertenecido a la madre de Enya: al haber tenido cuatro hijos varones, disfrutaba de dedicarle momentos a Annie para ayudarla en todos esos momentos femeninos que con su hijo no podía compartir. Le regalaba su ropa vieja, le acomodaba el cabello y le daba consejos de belleza cada vez que la veía. No es que Annie fuera demasiado femenina, pero trataba de seguirlos, porque sabía lo importante que era para ella, y le gustaba ver el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que sentía que le hacían caso y la tomaban en cuenta. En ese momento, recordando uno de ellos, se había dejado el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, se había emparejado y quitado la sal de los bucles, que le habían quedado brillosos y caían sueltos hasta debajo de sus hombros, sólo un mechón sostenido de su lado derecho por una hebilla para que no se le cayera todo sobre el rostro.

Era un día especial. Más especial que cualquiera. Tan especial, que Annie temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Por última vez, los estoy esperando!

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Pasara lo que pasara, después de aquél día su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Ya había tomado la decisión, y nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario.

No tenía nada que perder de todos modos.

Abrió los ojos, y con una última mirada a su habitación, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, donde su madre le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa a su hermano.

- Qué guapo que te ves hoy – Annie corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla, y Yan se apresuró a pasarse la mano rápidamente por donde habían rozado sus labios.

- ¡Me vas a arruinar el _look_!

Annie se rió, mientras le tomaba la mano, guiándolo hacia afuera. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su madre, soñando pero sin esperar que le hiciera algún comentario sobre su atuendo. Pero como esperaba, ella simplemente le dedicó una pequeña mirada, y le pidió que guiara a Yan mientras ella buscaba a su padre y al pequeño.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la plaza principal. Su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos, porque tenía que estar cerca del negocio de su madre, pero tampoco era una de las casitas del centro del pueblo. La plaza tenía una forma redonda, alrededor de la cual había varios negocios y casas, unos pegados a los otros y rodeados por verdes palmeras y arena seca, todas detrás de un círculo pavimentado, que terminaba en la puerta del Edificio de Justicia. El Distrito 4 era un distrito redondo: todas las callecitas pavimentadas daban vueltas en círculos y volvían a los mismos lugares, y las casas y negocios estaban unas detrás de otras, mirando en distintas direcciones, hasta llegar a las casas frente a la playa. Annie vivía más allá de la plaza, cerca del Pescadero, a mitad de camino entre este y la cerca que daba al bosque de palmeras detrás del distrito. La plaza estaba ya llena de gente, de padres detrás de los corrales donde acomodaban a los niños, los más pequeños atrás, los mayores adelante. Después de registrarse, Annie le dio un abrazo a su hermano para despedirse.

- Nos vemos luego de todos modos – su hermano se encogió de hombros – cuando todo esto termine podemos ir a buscar cocos a la playa.

Annie tragó con fuerza y volvió a abrazarlo, sin contestarle. Luego un agente de la paz los separó con brusquedad, empujándola a ella hacia el corral femenino, y aprovechó para darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigas, Linnea y Jezyna. Se fijó que estuvieran estratégicamente ubicadas cerca de la salida del corral, y se ubicó entre ambas, metiéndose en su conversación.

- No lo sé, la maestra de combate parecía querer que Cate se ofreciera voluntaria – decía Jezyna en susurros.

- ¿Cate Schvart? – el ceño de Linnea se frunció rápidamente – Es verdad que es buena, pero… ¡hey, Annie! Estabamos discutiendo quién será la tributo este año.

- Tengo información interna – Jezyna sonrió con superioridad como cada vez que sabía algo que sus amigas no. – Parece que el mentor principal este año será Finnick Odair.

Linnea se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Qué? ¿No estaba decidido ya que a Dita le tocaba este año?

- Hubo un cambio en las internas. Es sólo un rumor, pero parece que Dita está embarazada, y Finnick ofreció tomar su lugar. Quién sea la tributo de este año tiene mucha suerte…

La conversación continuó en el mismo susurro confidencial, pero Annie ya no escuchaba. Miraba a su alrededor, en busca de Enya, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. El campo ya estaba tan lleno de niños que era como buscar un_plancton en el medio de un cardumen_. Pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba su sonrisa tranquilizadora, sino jamás sería capaz de hacerlo…

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Annie se sobresaltó. Buscaba a Enya con tanta desesperación y estaba tan ensimismada en su propio pánico, que no se dio cuenta de que el Alcalde del distrito se había levantado a dar el discurso - ¡Bienvenidos a la edición número 70 de los Juegos del Hambre!

La gente comenzó a aplaudir a su alrededor, pero ella sólo buscaba con la mirada. Mientras el alcalde leía el mismo discurso de todos los años, Annie encontró a su amigo parado en la primera fila, escuchando atentamente. Sabía que no se iba a postular, porque quería esperar un año más a tener más experiencia, pero sin embargo siempre tenía la misma actitud entusiasta. Él y sus amigos se habían juntado encabezando el grupo de hombres, y sonreían ante el discurso que ya habían escuchado todos los años de sus vidas. El verlo la tranquilizó un poco más, pero eso no había detenido el temblor de sus manos. Se las agarró con fuerza, tanta que casi se corta la circulación. Miró distraídamente hacia las sillas ocupadas detrás del alcalde, ocupadas una por Agnes, la escolta asignada al distrito 4, una mujer alta y con la piel pintada de blanco cera, los labios rojos fuego y una peluca roja que le llegaba hasta los codos, que vivía sonriendo dulcemente pero sus ojos demostraban la pasión con la que se tomaba su trabajo. Peleaba fuertemente por sus tributos y su distrito, orgullosa de lo que le había tocado y con lo que podía trabajar, y su postura demostraba una determinación que raramente dejaban pasar las cámaras. El resto de las sillas las ocupaban el resto de los vencedores, que eran 5: Finnick Odair, Dita Lester, Blaze Winchersie, Szvan Trent y Mags Afton-Levin. En la silla junto a Agnes se encontraba Finnick, que le susurraba algo a Mags al otro lado de él, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente. Parecía algo nervioso, aunque se esforzaba mucho en disimularlo. Entonces Annie recordó que la última vez que Finnick había sido mentor, los juegos siguientes a los que él había ganado, ambos tributos habían muerto antes de llegar a los últimos 8. Tragó con fuerza.

- Es tanto un momento de arrepentimiento como de gracias – el alcalde termina su discurso, seguido de una segunda ronda de aplausos, presenta a los vencedores anteriores, y le deja la palabra a Agnes, que se levanta con elegancia y se dirige al micrófono.

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! – Agnes toma una pausa para dirigirle una sonrisa a la multitud, que espera con ansias el momento de la decisión final. El corazón de Annie late a toda velocidad. - ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Algunos en la multitud sonríen. Otros simplemente esperan. Nadie se atreve a hacer ningún revuelo. Los músculos de los agentes de la paz a su alrededor están tensos a la espera de alguien que se atreva a moverse. Annie observa la tranquilidad de sus padres detrás de ella, y se prepara para el momento que tanto viene planeando en su cabeza.

Es tiempo. Agnes se acomoda el guante blanco con suavidad, acercando su mano al pote lleno de papelitos blancos con nombres de chicas. Las chicas siempre van primero. Pero ese no es el momento al que tanto miedo tiene. Nadie tiene miedo de que su nombre sea tomado, porque siempre alguien se va a ofrecer voluntario en su lugar. Los más pequeños tienen cero chances de participar. Agnes toma un papel, lo abre con delicadeza, y lee el nombre escrito.

- ¡Clare Gaia!

Annie conoce a Clare. Sabe que Clare no está preparada para los juegos. Clare es una muchacha de 15 años, la hija del maestro de Annie de la escuela. Una chica dulce con cara de ratón. A un par de personas detrás de ella, Clare se acomoda el vestido y se dirige al escenario con paso seguro. Sabe que de todos modos, la imagen de ella será fugaz, porque rápidamente alguien se va a voluntariar para reemplazarla. Se para frente a la multitud en el escenario, y sonríe.

- Muy bien, Clare – Agnes mira a la multitud con vehemencia - ¿Tenemos alguna valiente voluntaria que la quiera reemplazar?

Entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo, antes de que nadie le pueda quitar el lugar, Annie levanta la mano y grita:

- ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria!

Todo el mundo se da vuelta a mirarla. Annie intenta no enrojecer, sin resultado. Tanto Linnea como Jezyna giran la cabeza bruscamente junto a ella y la miran con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo dibujado en sus rostros.

- Annie, ¿qué haces? – le susurra Linnea. Annie no le hace caso. Siguiendo el protocolo, e intentando no parecer demasiado avergonzada porque es conciente de que las cámaras están ahora pendientes de ella y cualquier signo de debilidad la va a perjudicar en los juegos, se dirige hacia el escenario. Las chicas se hacen paso para dejarla pasar, sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima. Muchas de ellas no saben quién es. No la reconocen del grupo de las seleccionadas. Saben que a ella no le corresponde ese lugar.

Intenta no notarlo, pero siente como el vello de la nuca se le eriza al pasar junto a Enya, que está casi tan pálido como Agnes, con el terror dibujado en el rostro. En el camino se cruza con Clare, que la mira fijo, sin disimular. Annie sube al escenario y se da vuelta, y de repente, por primera vez en su vida, ve la enormidad del grupo de niños que llaman a la cosecha. Y todos los ojos están pendientes de ella. Intenta controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, sin éxito alguno. Se le escapa una mirada hacia su hermano, que tiene la tristeza en los ojos pero que intenta parecer valiente, porque está rodeado de sus amigos. No puede acobardarse ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? – le pregunta Agnes con dulzura. Annie traga con fuerza.

- Annie Cresta – contesta ella, y le sorprende notar que su voz no es temblorosa, sino fuerte. Su determinación le está jugando a favor.

- ¡Por favor, un aplauso para nuestra valiente tributo femenino, Annie Cresta!

El oír el aplauso de la multitud la tranquiliza un poco. Al menos la sorpresa no les impide seguir el protocolo. Y tal vez, alguien, algún sentimentalista, confía en que puede llegar a ganar.

Eso la motivó a presentarse. El creer que alguien en el mundo pueda creer en ella en algún momento de su vida. Porque alguien en el Capitolio, algún alma perdida, puede creer que ella pueda llegar a ganar. Lo cierto es que no tiene nada que perder. Su vida familiar no la hace feliz, y lo único que la haría feliz es ganar los Juegos, y sentir el reconocimiento de su madre. Y si pierde, de todos modos estará demasiado muerta como para sentir la repercusión. Sabe que es una locura, que es algo egoísta, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no es lo que sus padres querían? ¿una hija que les diera un poco de honor?

Eligen al tributo masculino, pero ella ya no está escuchando. Ella mira al horizonte, directo hacia la playa, sabiendo que tal vez sea la última vez. No quiere que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas, y mirar al mar es la única forma de evitarlo. Debe parecer tonta frente a las cámaras, pero no le importa. Si quiere honrar al distrito, llorando después de haberse voluntariado no es la manera.

Sólo una cosa podría sacarla de su ensimismamiento, y es esa voz.

- ¡Me ofrezco voluntario!

Annie siente como si una tonelada de harina se le cayera encima y le hiciera perder todas las fuerzas. Sus piernas casi pierden balance, pero se logra contener a último momento. No, no, no es posible. No es posible, él no sería tan tonto como para voluntariarse el mismo año que ella. Pero cuando mira hacia la multitud, es indiscutible, y Annie se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que empieza a sangrar.

¿Qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza? ¿Qué pensamiento idiota lo habrá hecho cometer semejante estupidez?

Lo mira fijamente, casi con odio, desde el otro lado del escenario, cuando sube las escaleras a encontrarse con Agnes.

- ¡Me encanta el entusiasmo de este distrito! – exclama Agnes, llevándose las manos al pecho, y luego dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al nuevo voluntario - ¿Cómo te llamas, joven?

- Enya Kairoy.

Es la primera vez en su vida que su sonrisa de autosuficiencia no la divierte ni la hace sentirse mejor.


	3. Las despedidas

Da vueltas por la habitación desde hace lo que a ella le parece una eternidad. Mira por la ventana, luego vuelve a la puerta, enorme y de madera oscura, se arrepiente y se sienta en el sofá. Siente el cuero raspar la piel no cubierta de sus piernas, sus brazos, las gotas de sudor se le pegan a la piel como parásitos y luego le arrastra sus uñas por encima con tanta fuerza que lo podría atravesar. Ya se ha mordido toda la piel seca de los labios, se ha hecho sangrar tres veces, pero no puede parar. El corazón le late a la velocidad del aleteo de un cardumen de peces escapando del tiburón.

Nunca ha estado en un ambiente tan lujoso en su vida. Está acostumbrada a los ventanales que dejan entrar el sol, porque todas las casas del Distrito 4 son abiertas y luminosas, pero esa habitación debe de tener al menos el tamaño de su primer piso. Mesas resplandecientes de vidrio a la luz del sol, sillones de cuero de color crema, un piso cubierto por una alfombra suave de color bordeaux, jarrones llenos de flores y un olor a rosas que se expande y le invade la nariz. Pero no le presta atención. Ni a las flores, ni a la mesa, ni a los sillones. Ni siquiera a la alfombra, que aunque su textura es suave y la tienta a quitarse los zapatos, no se parece en nada a la arena caliente en la que suele apoyar los pies.

No le presta atención porque su mente está en la habitación donde Enya probablemente se esté despidiendo de sus padres. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido postularse el mismo año que ella? ¿Acaso tuvo un blanqueo mental y no recordó que sólo uno de ellos puede salir con vida, sino ninguno? Muy improbable. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero no lograba entender la mentalidad de su amigo. ¿Por qué querría competir contra ella? De repente, el pánico y la decepción la invadieron por un segundo, pensando en la posibilidad de que él nunca la hubiese querido y sólo se hubiese postulado para competir contra ella. Pero descartó la opción, primero porque nadie tenía tan pocos escrúpulos y confiaba en Enya más que en nadie en el mundo, y segundo porque no era lugar ni momento para dudar de su amistad.

Las puertas de la habitación se abren de repente, y un Agente de la Paz deja entrar a su familia. Primero su madre, seguida por sus dos hermanos tomados de la mano, y finalmente su padre para cerrar la puerta.

Está tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no lo vio venir. Su madre está en un segundo frente a ella, levanta la mano, y le pega fuerte en el rostro. Hay un segundo de silencio, que parece una hora entera. Nadie reacciona al principio, dejando la imagen congelada, como si alguien hubiese pausado la película, excepto por el ruido de sus respiraciones. Y de repente, su padre está junto a su madre, tomándola por la muñeca y mirándola intensamente a los ojos, y ella se pone a llorar.

Nadie dice nada. El corazón de Annie se estruja como nuez en manos de ardilla, y quiere correr y abrazar a sus padres, pero se queda congelada en su lugar, mientras su padre acaricia el cabello de su madre y cierra los ojos con dolor. Yan llora despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, sin mover un músculo de su rostro, detrás de ellos.

La incomodidad y la tensión de la situación la están matando. Pero no siente que deba ser la primera en hablar. Además, no tiene nada para decir. ¿Para qué, si ya está todo dicho? No hay palabras que alcancen para recomponer a una familia que ya está rota. No hay palabras que puedan parar el sufrimiento que ocasiona perder a un ser querido. No alcanzan las acciones para compensar el dolor por el que están pasando, ni el que van a pasar. Lo único que se puede hacer es seguir adelante. Intentar mantenerse de pie en silencio.

Su padre se separa lentamente de su madre, y se acerca a ella. Annie cierra los ojos, mientras le rodea el cuerpo con los brazos. La mejilla le arde y se le ha puesto roja, pero no es nada comparada con el dolor de su corazón. Siente un calor a su lado, y de repente, tanto su madre como Yan están encima de ellos, y si pudiera congelar ese momento lo haría, porque hasta ese día nunca había entendido qué tan fuerte era el amor. Las lágrimas le corren por el rostro, mientras siente los brazos de sus familiares tan cálidos que la llenan de energía. Y por primera vez, y por ellos, cree que puede llegar a ganar. Cree que la pasión que la invade ese momento la puede llevar a la victoria. Y se deja una nota mental.

Lo voy a intentar.

Su padre se acerca con suavidad a ella, sin desarmar el abrazo, y le susurra:

- Te amamos, hija.

Sus voces no se expresan mucho más. Cuando finalmente se separan, su hermano le pide con la voz quebrada que por favor lo intente. Que vuelva a casa. Annie le promete que lo hará. Su madre le acaricia el cabello en silencio. No necesitan decirse nada, porque todo lo que sienten vuela en el aire que hay entre ellos. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, en lo que parece un instante, un agente de la paz viene a buscar a su familia. La abrazan una vez más, esta vez más fuerte, y con una última mirada de tristeza los empujan fuera del salón. Las últimas despedidas se le quedan guardadas en el nudo de la garganta, pero quizá así es mejor. Un segundo de dolor y luego se acabó, cual bandita adhesiva.

El encuentro con Linnea y Jezyna es igual de doloroso, pero más corto. Linnea llora todo el encuentro, lo que no lo hace más sencillo, mientras que Jezyna se mantiene impasible, intentando ocultar su dolor, aunque la voz se le corta un par de veces. Ambas le preguntan por qué. Por qué lo hizo. Por qué no dejó que Cate Schvart fuera en su lugar. Todo estaba preparado para que fuera así. Pero Annie no puede explicarselos de modo que entiendan. Así que simplemente les repite que todo estará bien. Las abraza, las consuela, les promete que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Hacia el final de las despedidas, Annie está casi irritable. Irónicamente, no puede esperar a irse. Ya ha sufrido demasiado por lo que queda del día, y en ese momento, lo único que quiere es encontrar a Enya. El dolor de las despedidas no ha disipado su confusión, aunque si se le había quitado de la mente por un rato. Sin embargo, ahora que está de nuevo sola, a punto de enfrentarse a su destino, ese problema vuelve a ser su prioridad. Pero no va a encontrarse con él hasta llegar al puerto, para subirse al barco que les hará dar una vuelta hacia la estación de tren. No es que no puedan llegar en auto, pero para las cámaras es mucho más atractivo si desde el Distrito 4 parten en barco, aunque por el mar no lleguen a ningún lado.

Enya ya está parado en el muelle con el rostro impasible cuando ella se baja del auto. Quiere hablar con él, pero la única ocasión que tiene de estar cerca de él es cuando están los dos a punto de subir al barco. Ella le dirige una mirada rápida, y los labios de él se curvan un milímetro en algo que parece un avispo de sonrisa. Ambos miran a la cámara por un segundo, para luego entrar al barco y esperar a que zarpe.

Annie se gira rápidamente hacia él, decidida a enfrentarlo antes de perder la oportunidad.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - no se da cuenta, pero su voz sale mucho más agresiva de lo que había intentando. Las personas que estaban allí – asistentes del Capitolio, nadie del equipo de preparación se sube al barco con ellos porque los esperan directamente en la estación de tren – los miran perplejos. Enya alza las cejas, como si se sorprendiera por su actitud.

- Wow, Annie, no hace falta que te pongas fiera – Enya deja escapar una risa arrogante – Creí que sería divertido que fueramos los dos juntos. Un viaje al Capitolio, como amigos.

- ¿No te parece que este viaje "como amigos" nos va a costar muy caro, Enya? ¡Muy caro! - toda la frustración que le produjo separarse de su mundo y de sus seres queridos se está dejando escapar en sus palabras. La voz se le alza hasta estar gritando, y el rostro se le enrojece de la furia. La sonrisa de Enya no flanquece, pero el brillo en sus ojos se apaga - ¡Tu jueguito y tu arrogancia no te han dejado pensar, Enya! ¿O no te das cuenta de que uno de nosotros no podrá volver?

La voz se le corta pero las lágrimas ya no salen. Está demasiado enojada, demasiado frustrada, demasiado en shock como para llorar. No entiende nada. Todo parece un sueño, un muy muy mal sueño. Nada está saliendo como lo había pensado.

Enya no le contesta en el segundo. Se da vuelta, mira alrededor, y luego los mira a los asistentes del Capitolio, que los observan con curiosidad, y un poco de miedo.

- ¿Tienen algo para tomar? Algo fresco, me muero de calor. ¿En cuánto creen que llegaremos a la estación?

- La vuelta dura aproximadamente dos horas – le dice uno de ellos, mientras el otro se apresura a ir a la cocina a buscar una bebida para Enya – Tienen habitaciones preparadas para ustedes si desean..

- Maravilloso, me haría bien una siesta – Enya toma un vaso de un líquido color negro con hielo que le entregan, y se dirige al pasillo detrás de él. - Annie, deberías dormir un rato también.

Annie parpadea un par de veces. Hay algo que no cuadra. ¿Qué le pasa a Enya? ¿Por qué está actuando tan raro? ¿Por qué no le explica qué está pasando? Espera un segundo, como si Enya fuera a darse vuelta y darle todas las respuestas, pero como eso no ocurre corre detrás de él por el pasillo, y de repente se ve tomada del brazo y atraída a través de una de las puertas a un cuarto grande de un color muy azul.

El rostro de Enya ya no es amistoso o sarcástico. Refleja una severidad que Annie rara vez ha visto. Sus facciones se han endurecido completamente, su ceño está completamente fruncido, y sus ojos la miran con tanta intensidad que siente un escalofrío recorriendole la espalda.

Se miran durante un instante que parecen horas. Luego, lentamente, Enya le suelta el brazo y se de la vuelta hacia la cama, pasándose una mano preocupada por el cabello, mientras Annie cierra la puerta, entendiendo que lo que Enya buscaba era privacidad.

No dicen nada durante un rato. Annie ya no cree que para Enya sea todo un juego, y aunque no entiende completamente, comprende que detrás de todo aquello hay un motivo mayor. ¿Será que...?

- Creí que sería lo mejor – la voz de Enya es suave, un susurro, que refleja la gravedad del momento. Es como el susurro de un león sin energía. Un león que ya no puede cazar. - No me pude controlar. En el momento en que supe que ibas...no podía dejarte venir sola.

Annie no contesta en el instante. Sin querer mirarlo, observa la habitación que los rodea. No pasarán ni una noche en ese barco, y sin embargo les han preparado todo un dormitorio. Sábanas de seda y acolchado de plumas. Cuatro almohadones acomodados en perfecta simetría. Una alfombra que cubre el suelo completo. Una puerta de vidrio que da a un balcón al mar.

Lo ha hecho sin pensar. Y allí están, atrapados sin salida en un camino que sólo tiene un final. Se acerca lentamente a él, y le apoya la mano en la espalda.

- No debiste haberlo hecho, Enya...

Él no contesta nada. Ni siquiera la mira. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, levanta su propia mano, y la apoya encima de la de ella.

- Al menos estamos juntos...

Ese momento, para Annie, aunque se fueran a volver a ver, fue su despedida.


	4. La Cena

Agnes y el resto de los Vencedores los esperan en la estación, donde ya no hay cámaras ni gente para despedirlos. Todo el mundo ha regresado a sus vidas. Como Jezyna había predicho, Annie nota la ausencia de Dita entre el grupo que los acompaña. Es una lástima, porque Dita es la vencedora femenina más joven entre ellos, y podía haberla ayudado mucho.

- ¿El barco no ha sido maravilloso? – les pregunta Agnes, con su habitual tono cantarín de alegría - ¡El viaje al Capitolio ahora no es demasiado largo, así que en nada de tiempo ya estaremos allí! ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción, qué emoción!

Annie nota como Blaze y Finnick se dirigen una mirada rápida, y una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de ambos, y ella no puede evitar contagiarse. Los vencedores que los acompañan son 5: Blaze, Finnick, Mags, Szvan y Althea. Finnick era el más joven de todos ellos, habiendo ganado los Juegos hacía solo 5 años y a la edad de 14. Eran unos juegos que nadie iba a olvidar jamás, por la popularidad que habían tenido, tanto la arena como el mismo vencedor. La mayor parte de ellos regresaban todos los años a ayudar a los nuevos tributos, pero sin embargo nunca se quedaban más que el tiempo necesario. Apenas los juegos terminaban, o los pequeños eran asesinados en la arena, se tomaban el tren de regreso. Nunca se quedaban ni un minuto más. Eso era un completo misterio para todos los niños del Distrito 4, quienes veían el Capitolio como un paraíso de ensueño, que soñaban con una vida de lujo fuera de la represión de su distrito, donde los Agentes de la Paz no los dejaban respirar demasiado fuerte sin apuntarlos con gigantescas armas de fuego. Pero por algún motivo, el Capitolio para los Vencedores ha perdido su magia. Prefieren pasar una tarde en el Pescadero, ayudando con la pesca del día o conversando con los trabajadores, o comer algo en la playa junto a los niños que juegan con la arena, incluso darse una vuelta por la escuela, antes que quedarse a una vida de lujos y amantes en el Capitolio. Annie ha escuchado varias veces a Blaze diciendo que nunca dejaría a su esposa sola en la soledad de su mansión en la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero estaba segura de que su esposa bien podría haber ido con él cada vez que él quería. Por ende, ese desdén por el lujo permanecía un misterio.

Apenas pone un pie en el tren, Annie se queda maravillada. Se le asigna su propia habitación, combinada en distintos tonos de rosas opacos, utilizados en una enorme cama, la alfombra, las paredes, y desde el ventanal entra el sol iluminándolo y llenándolo de brillo. El dormitorio tiene su propio baño, decorado con azulejos dibujados con pececitos de colores, uno más brillante que el otro, tanto que parecen haber sido hechos con pequeños brillantes azules. El mueble de madera tiene cinco cajones llenos de ropa, y Agnes le dice que puede utilizar lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Le advierte que la cena estará lista en media hora, y Annie le agradece. Le cuestan unos cinco minutos reaccionar ante el lujo de su habitación, y luego se quita rápidamente la ropa sucia de sudor y lágrimas y corre hacia la cama. Nunca en su vida había disfrutado de tal comodidad. La cama parece tener dos colchones, uno encima del otro, lo que le da la altura, y las sábanas hechas de materiales que nunca había sentido, que la mantenían caliente y protegida. Apoya su cabeza entre dos almohadones más grandes que la mesa de su comedor, y cierra los ojos. El agotamiento le cae como lluvia torrente. La comodidad de esa cama no la ayuda a mantenerse despierta. Cómo le gustaría poder cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir hasta que alguien venga a despertarla y se de cuenta de que todo fue un mal sueño. No es que se arrepienta, porque lo que ya está hecho no puede ser deshecho, pero la nostalgia de su hogar la invade y se pregunta si ha cometido un grave error. Pero luego recuerda sus motivos, y sabiendo que no tiene tiempo de dormir, se levanta y se dirige a la ducha.

Termina de vestirse justo a tiempo para salir a cenar. Encontró en los cajones un vestido color azul marino que le ajusta el pecho pero cae libre hasta las rodillas, y decidió usarlo y dejarse el cabello mojado. Cuando entra al vagón comedor, en la mesa se encuentran Finnick y Althea hablando en voz baja. Agnes está junto al bar charlando animadamente con el hombre que sirve las bebidas, y no hay señal de Enya por ningún lado.

- Ven, Annie, siéntate con nosotros – le dice Althea con cariño, y ella obedece. Althea es una mujer de mediana edad, alta y robusta, que ganó sus juegos no mucho después que Blaze, por ende Annie aún no había nacido. Sin embargo, dicen los rumores que cuando sus aliados la traicionaron, ella corrió hacia la cornucopia, y se ocultó allí, esperando a todos los que se atrevieran a volver, y lanzaba cuchillos desde su escondite. En ese momento, sin embargo, Annie no se la puede imaginar asesinando niños. Tiene el cabello moreno recogido en un rodete, un jardinero suelto de color caqui, y lleva dibujado en el rostro el amor con el que trata a los nuevos tributos cada año. Es la más maternal de todos los vencedores, y siempre se la ve en televisión abrazándolos y acomodándolos para las cámaras. – Estamos esperando a que Enya aparezca y podemos empezar.

- ¿Los demás no van a venir? – pregunta ella, pensando en Szvan, en Blaze y en Mags.

- Mags ya se ha ido a acostar, y Blaze y Szvan prefieren comer en sus habitaciones. Y como no son los mentores este año, su presencia no es requerida. – le contesta Finnick, y Annie se da cuenta de que es una voz que no conoce demasiado. Aunque lo ha oído hablar, y de hecho miró por televisión sus propios Juegos del Hambre, no es un hombre que aparezca demasiado por el distrito o le hable mucho a las cámaras. Finnick es como una presencia gatuna. Siempre está allí, pero nunca llama la atención. De hecho, su propia voz es como un ronroneo, grave y seductora.

Se da cuenta de que nunca ha tenido a Finnick Odair tan cerca. Está sentado sobre la silla tan cómodamente que da envidia, cómo si se llevara la vida por delante. Ya sabía que era alto, pero al tenerlo tan cerca sus piernas parecen mucho más largas y su cuerpo mucho más atlético de lo que nunca lo vio. Su energía y su belleza iluminan la habitación, y su mirada es tan intensa que Annie se sonroja al instante. Intenta ocultarlo mirando para abajo, sin éxito. El corazón le late cual galope de caballos por los nervios de tener a alguien tan intimidante y mundialmente deseado tan cerca de ella.

Por suerte, en ese momento entra Enya al vagón, y rápidamente se sienta junto a Finnick. Él también se ha dado una ducha, y se ha puesto una camisa blanca con un par de pantalones azules de un material que Annie no sabe identificar. Parecen demasiado ajustados para la vida de pescador. Sin embargo, ha visto varias veces a los Vencedores usarlos en televisión, y tal vez será por eso que Enya los ha elegido.

- Muy bien – dice Enya, dirigiendo su mirada hacia todos los presentes menos hacia Annie – Mentores. ¿Qué consejo nos pueden dar para sobrevivir?

Finnick y Althea se dirigen una mirada silenciosa, y Annie descubre, por una milésima de segundo, un brillo nervioso en los ojos del joven. Sin embargo, se recompone en un instante, se acomoda en la silla para tener el cuerpo girado hacia Enya cómodamente, y le sonríe de oreja a oreja, casi con ternura, como si Enya fuera un niño que se cree un adulto y Finnick el padre que lo observa.

- ¿Apurado? – le pregunta en el mismo ronroneo en el que le contestó a Annie su pregunta – Tranquilo, caballo, que tenemos varios días. Ya habrá tiempo para consejos. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la comida primero?

- Tal vez porque si nadie me ayuda me dirijo de cabeza a una inminente muerte – le contesta Enya, imitando su ronroneo. La antipatía que sentía era evidente. Annie suspiró, algo nerviosa. Sin embargo, a Finnick el desdén de Enya no pareció afectarlo, tanto que su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

- Espero que sepas que te dirijes a una inminente muerte de todos modos – Finnick se levantó y se acercó a la barra, dispuesto a servir un vaso lleno del mismo líquido que el asistente del capitolio le había dado a Enya en el barco. Su tono no se había alterado una pizca – Tú te ofreciste voluntario. Elegiste tu propio destino, muchacho. Mi primer consejo para tí, ya que estás tan hambriento de palabras, es que aceptes que es muy probable que no salgas vivo de esa arena.

Enya se levantó tan de golpe que tiró la silla al suelo. Agnes se da vuelta a mirarlo alarmada, y tanto Annie como Althea se levantan de su silla, dispuestas a parar cualquier atropello que el carácter de Enya le pueda llegar a ocasionar. Sin embargo, Finnick le sigue sonriendo.

- Mi segundo consejo es que no ataques a quién puede ser tu única esperanza.

Enya considera eso un segundo. Todos se quedan callados, hasta que Enya toma su silla y se vuelve a sentar. Finnick se acerca lentamente hacia ellos, y le ofrece el vaso a Enya, quién lo toma con cautela. Finnick se sienta junto a él, mirándolo fijamente, pero aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Tómalo – le recomienda, y Enya le da un sorbo – se llama Coca Cola. Es un vicio del Capitolio. Te ayudará a refrescarte un poco. Tienen mucho que aprender todavía, y el mejor consejo que les puedo dar es que se lo tomen con paciencia y hagan todo lo que los adultos les dicen que hagan. No pueden salir de esta con la cabeza caliente.

Annie observa la escena con mucha atención. Finnick tiene los pies mucho más sobre la tierra de lo que ella hubiese esperado. De algún modo, siempre se lo había imaginado como un niño malcriado, pero en ese momento, el caprichoso parecía ser Enya mucho más que Finnick. Tal vez porque era mayor, aunque no tanto. Sin embargo, no era nada cómo creía que sería. Y tenía la sensación de que sería mucho más de ayuda de lo que esperaba.

Enya no contesta nada. La humillación le sube por el rostro como agua caliente, pero sabe que lo más prudente en ese momento es quedarse callado. Annie siente algo de pena. Sabe la frustración por la que está pasando, aunque no comprende el por qué de su actitud, no es fácil la posición en la que están.

Por un segundo, desea con todo su corazón que Finnick y Enya se lleven bien. Finnick parece dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero Enya está encerrado en sus prejuicios.

Agnes se sienta en el borde de la mesa, nerviosa.

- Bueno, bueno, veo que esta no fue la mejor de las presentaciones – pobre Agnes. Realmente quiere lo mejor para su equipo, y nunca nadie parece hacerle caso. - ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Ha sido una noche agotadora. La comida y una buena noche de sueño nos van a ayudar a aclararnos la cabeza. Miren, aquí viene el primer plato.

La comida es lo mejor que Annie ha probado en toda su vida. El primer plato consiste en una fuente gigante de un queso derretido, que viene acompañado de distintos platos distintos tipos de panes. Los mozos llegan con distintos platos con pollos y carnes con salsas de colores y sabores diferentes, acompañados de arroz, papas, verduras, preparados de las formas más exhuberantes. Annie no ha visto tanta comida en su vida, y no puede parar de probar todo lo que viene. Los mozos no parecen detenerse nunca, trayendo miles de combinaciones diferentes, platos rellenos, cubiertos, simples, rebozados. Tipos de carnes exquisitas, de animales exóticos.

Todos intentan animar el ambiente con charla superficial. Agnes se pregunta qué harán los estilistas este año para llamar la atención de los sponsors. Finnick cuenta la historia de su propia entrevista con Caesar Flickermann. Annie no puede dejar de hacer preguntas, sobre los estilistas, sobre la arena, sobre la entrevista, lo que hace que Finnick se ría y ella se sonroje de la vergüenza. Pero entre él y Althea le contestan todo como pueden. Ambos parecen muy invertidos en ellos. Al cabo de un rato, hasta Enya pierde su orgullo y comienza a hacer preguntas también, y tanto él como Finnick parecen haber olvidado su encuentro previo. De hecho, una vez que Enya se suelta, es evidente que son bastante parecidos, y hasta se ríen de los chistes del otro.

Todo empieza a salir de maravillas.

Para la hora del postre, Annie no puede más. Nunca había tenido tanta comida para ella en su vida. Pero la tarta de queso que llega, con una crema helada por encima y frutillas a su alrededor parece tan deliciosa, que no puede controlarse de comer dos pedazos. Para el final de la cena, está que explota.

Cuando terminan sus postres, se levantan todos y cambian de compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas. Por supuesto, los tributos más fuertes parecen los de los distritos 1 y 2. Los demás, a excepción de un muchacho en el 5 y una niña en el 8, parecen haber aceptado que no volverán. Tamaños de mediano a pequeño, mal alimentados, nunca tocaron un arma en su vida. Annie ve su propia cosecha, como se ofrece voluntaria, los rostros de Jezyna y Linnea a su lado, y siente como Enya le toma la mano y se la estruja con fuerza. Al final de la cosecha del distrito 12, donde eligen a un niño de unos 15 años de piel olivácea y malnutrido, y a una niña un poco más grande pero igual de desgraciada, suena el himno y aparece el escudo de Panem, y la programación se termina.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a acostar – dice Althea, acariciando el cabello de Annie con cariño.

- Mañana llegaremos muy temprano – comenta Agnes levantándose y empujándolos fuera del compartimento – Los levanto a las 4 para desayunar y hacer su llegada triunfal. Llegaremos a eso de las 5 y ya tienen que estar listos para la preparación del estilista.

- Es un viaje relativamente corto desde el 4 hasta el Capitolio – explica Finnick mientras todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones – Lo que nos toma más tiempo es la rídicula vuelta en barco que nos hacen dar.

Cuando Annie llega a su dormitorio, los ojos ya se le están cerrando. Las emociones fueron demasiadas para un día. No se molesta ni siquiera en prender la luz. Se quita toda la ropa, dejándola en el suelo, tantea una camiseta suave y se tira con ella encima de esa maravillosa cama que la espera abierta desde que se metió entre sus sábanas apenas llegó al tren. La cabeza le da vueltas un segundo, regresándola a su hogar en el distrito 4, a las olas del mar en su playa golpeándo contra las rocas, y con esa imágen se sumerge en un sueño profundo.


	5. Finnick

Sus sueños son invadidos por los peces del arrecife. Todos de diferentes colores, la llaman por su nombre, la llevan nadando a ellos. El agua cristalina refleja el sol que se cuela desde la superficie. Cada uno de ellos tiene un nombre, un nombre de alguien conocido. Pero las olas se los llevan, y van desapareciendo uno por uno, y la van dejando sola. Sólo uno se queda junto a ella, uno grande, más grande que ella, de ojos color verde, de escamas color bronce, que cuando le pregunta su nombre sólo sonríe...

Se despierta de un sobresalto con el sonido de un golpe en el suelo. En el medio de la oscuridad baja los pies y se da cuenta de que la lámpara de mesa se ha caído al suelo. Probablemente se movió entre sueños y sin darse cuenta la empujó. Vuelve a la cama e intenta seguir durmiendo, sin éxito. El reloj junto a su cama dice que son las tres. Le queda sólo una hora hasta que Agnes la venga a despertar, y los nervios no la dejan volver a dormirse, así que decide levantarse y dar un paseo por el tren. Se pone una bata de seda encima, unas pantuflas gruesas de algodón, y sale a la luz del pasillo. Piensa que tal vez le pedirá a alguno de los asistentes que le preparé un té para despertarse, tal vez hasta se atreverá a probar el café, pero cuando llega ve una sombra apoyada contra la ventana, y se detiene.

La luz de la habitación enfoca el rostro de Finnick, y Annie podría jurar que nunca lo ha visto así. De hecho, lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, es que nunca lo ha visto tan mayor. Sus facciones juguetonas y sensuales se han endurecido, sus ojos brillan con preocupación, y los hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas cuando sonríe han desaparecido por completo. Su cuerpo también está más tenso, alerta.

El corazón de Annie da un vuelco, y traga con fuerza. Aquél es un atractivo que su instinto le dice que no mucha gente ha visto. Y sin embargo, ella considera que esa vulnerabilidad le da una belleza tan intensa que es difícil quitarle los ojos de encima. Da un par de pasos hacia él, sin saber bien qué está haciendo o para qué, y él nota su presencia, y por un segundo la sorpresa se dibuja en sus ojos verdes, y ve como pasa de sorpresa a alarma, y luego su brillo se apaga en resignación, para dar paso a esa vieja jovialidad, y los hoyuelos se vuelven a formar.

- ¡Annie! - al escuchar su nombre con esa voz, el corazón se le acelera - ¿Qué haces despierta? Todavía tienes una hora más para dormir.

- No podía dormir – confiesa ella, yendose a colocar junto a él, y observa por la ventana, tratando de descubrir qué miraba con tanta fijación. Finnick, notando sus intenciones, se ríe a su lado. Pero no es esa risa con la que se ha reído de Enya durante su pelea, o esa risa que utiliza cada vez que está alardeando. Es la misma risa que utilizaba cada vez que se reía de alguna de sus preguntas. Una risa que sólo ha escuchado dedicada a ella. Una risa suave, dulce, tranquila. Toma la mano de Annie y la ayuda a señalar un punto que brilla en el medio de la oscuridad del ventanal. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Eso – El rostro de Finnick vuelve a ensombrecerse, y aunque no se deja caer cómo cuando estaba solo, la tristeza se le nota en los ojos. - Es el Capitolio. Bienvenida, Annie.

Debería estar emocionada. Debería no poder esperar. Debería estar tan maravillada que cualquier otra cosa quedaría opacada junto a exaltación. Pero está más preocupada por lo que Finnick vea en ese punto de luz. No por ella, porque ya conoce el procedimiento, porque ya lo ha visto millones de veces en televisión. Pero jamás ha visto a Finnick así. Alguien que parece tan imperturbable, tan sereno, tan fuerte, cuando pierde esa frescura y comienza a sentir la presión, es alarmante. Annie lo vuelve a mirar. No quiere preguntarle, porque no quiere invadir su privacidad, pero quiere ayudarlo. Después de todo, él la va a ayudar a ella. Y además... por más falta de sentido que tenga, ese descubrimiento, ese Finnick al que ha interrumpido, una parte egoísta de ella quiere conservarlo en sus recuerdos. Quiere guardarse esa imágen para ella. No quiere compartirla con nadie más.

- Nadie te culpa si morimos en la arena – cuando sus palabras salen de su boca se da cuenta de que tal vez sea demasiado, de que tal vez ha cruzado una raya, y más cuando Finnick se da vuelta a mirarla con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. Sin embargo, la valentía ya ha subido por su sangre, y la adrenalina de estar llegando, de haber dejado todo por lo que se viene, le está invadiendo hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo – Sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo. Lo sabíamos cuando nos ofrecimos voluntarios. Así que mientras trabajemos en equipo...

- ¿Por qué crees que me preocupa? - no es un comentario sarcástico, ni su tono era agresivo. Es una legítima pregunta. Finnick realmente quiere saber cómo Annie notaba su preocupación. Ella vuelve a mirar por el ventanal, donde la luz del Capitolio era cada vez más grande, y se encoge de hombros.

- Lo veo en tus ojos. - Finnick parpadea, sin comprender. - Es... que siempre tienes un determinado brillo, ¿cierto?

- ¿Brillo?

- Sí. Un brillo que muestra quién eres, que le muestra a las cámaras, a la gente. Es como... - Annie se queda pensando un instante, mirando al vacío, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos – ...como si quisieras que nadie se preocupara por ti, porque lo tienes todo bajo control, porque no puedes soportar la idea de que alguien sufra por ti. Entonces tienes un brillo jovial, y sólo te he visto unas pocas veces, y por favor no te lo tomes personal, porque todos tenemos una imágen que le mostramos al mundo y ocultamos cosas, y tal vez estoy hablando demasiado...

- No – Finnick se gira completamente hacia ella y le clava la mirada. Ella se sonroja y corre el rostro, avergonzada. Se miran un segundo, y Finnick comienza a reirse. A reirse con esa misma risa que a Annie le parece tan dulce. Con esa risa que deja notar que Finnick Odair es un ser humano como cualquier otro, y que es mucho más de lo que las cámaras pueden tomar de él.. La risa relaja la tensión que hay en el ambiente, y es como si un globo gigante se explotara en la habitación. Se rien durante unos instantes, hasta que lentamente se van detuviendo. Se quedan unos instantes en silencio, pensando en cómo continuar la conversación, y cuando Annie finalmente decide volver a la cama, Finnick interrumpe su palabra.

- Desde el principio que quiero saber algo.

Ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos, dándole el permiso a preguntar. Sin embargo, él parece algo cohibido, como si temiera su reacción.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero... No te recuerdo del colegio, y nunca nadie me mencionó tu nombre, y...

- ¿Y no parezco el típico tributo profesional? - ella se empieza a reír, y eso le saca una sonrisa a Finnick, que hasta entonces parecía apenado por lo que iba a decir. Lo cierto era que no, Annie no se parecía a ningún tributo que él hubiese entrenado, o a los chicos que se pasaban toda la tarde en el centro de entrenamiento y que los entrenadores morían por tener en sus grupos. Annie era la imágen del niño que pasaba los juegos de largo, dejando que los más fuertes le otorgaran el honor al Distrito, mientras ella se casaba, tenía una familia, un negocio, y vivía su vida alejándose de los Agentes de la Paz y mirando los juegos cada año sin ningún interés. Pero allí estaba, junto a él, en el tren que los llevaba al Capitolio.

- Parece que me equivoqué.

- No, no te equivocaste – Annie vuelve a mirar por la ventana. - Yo nunca creí que iría a los Juegos. Nunca me preparé para ello. Iba a los entrenamientos porque eran obligatorios después de la escuela, pero ninguno de mis profesores de combate nunca me tuvo un cariño especial. Siempre pasé desapercibida. Pero...pero yo no queria pasar desapercibida. Creo que en algún momento de mi vida me di cuenta de que no valía nada. De que si estaba allí o no estaba allí no importaba. Y un día sólo quise sentirme especial. Quise sentir que mi vida iba hacia algún lado. Que era más que sólo... una estadística.

Finnick la contempla por detrás. ¿Por qué nunca la había visto antes? Creía que conocía, al menos de vista, a todo el Distrito. Al menos todos lo conocían a él. Pero de repente, allí, con el cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con la profundidad que se muestra en las marcas de su rostro y la luz de la luna brillando en sus ojos, Annie parece mucho más adulta de lo que pensaba.

- Sin embargo...se hacía imposible. No había forma de que mis compañeros me fueran a dejar presentarme, y yo siempre fui muy débil de opinión...y un día, la oportunidad se presentó sola.

Los oídos de Finnick se agudizan, y su concentración se enfoca en el centro de la historia. Ella se da vuelta hacia él.

- ¿Conoces a Cate Schvart? Es dos años mayor que yo - él asiente – Entonces debes saber que ella se quería presentar este año como tributo femenino.

Lo sabía.

- Hace una semana entré al vestuario de mujeres del centro de entrenamiento. Ella estaba hablando con la madre, y ninguna de las dos me vio, porque me ocultaban los casilleros. Y... escuché como ella le rogaba a la madre que "por favor no la obligara". La madre no la escuchó, y salió del vestuario hecha una furia. Y cuando la pude mirar a Cate... sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas pegajosas por las lágrimas... hecha un desastre.

Finnick se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por el cabello. Ese era el gran problema del Distrito 4. Estaban tan ensimismados con la fiebre del Capitolio, con el honor del Distrito, que aún había muchos padres que podían mandar a sus hijos a la arena a matarse sólo por el placer de tener un hijo vencedor, sin importar las consecuencias. Tanta presión sobre sus hombros los había llevado a la locura. Nadie en el Distrito se tomaba la vida como un placer: la vida había que ganarsela.

Por eso Annie estaba allí, porque se le había inculcado la misma enseñanza, porque vivía con tanto miedo y represión que la llevaban a cometer actos con la cabeza caliente. Porque nadie podía relajarse un segundo y pensar en sus vidas, porque.. ¿quién llevaba una vida de verdad? ¿A eso le llamaban vida? ¿Hombres vestidos de blanco dando vuelta por tu Distrito que te pueden disparar en cualquier momento por estar caminando con el pie equivocado? ¿Tener que observar niños matándose a sangre fría en una arena por diversión? Pero claro, nadie se daba cuenta en su pensamiento consciente...pero lo sentían. Y actúaban en respuesta.

No te dabas cuenta de la verdad hasta que habías estado en la Arena. Cuando tenías un tridente en la mano y se lo clavabas a un niño de doce años junto a tí que no hacía más que querer sobrevivir, te veías forzado a abrir los ojos.

- Así que viste eso como una oportunidad.

Annie niega con la cabeza, y Finnick la mira sorprendido.

- En el momento, lo único que pensé fue... _no puedo dejar que esta chica vaya a los Juegos. _Porque la conozco, y sé que no le dijo nada a nadie, que pretendió que se moría de ganas por venir, pero... no la podía dejar morir. Cate es un pequeño rayo de alegría, es una persona distinta, ella sí es especial. No se merece morir así. Y luego de pensarlo mucho... me decidí a reemplazarla.

Finnick se queda un momento callado. La observa fijamente, como analizándola, y luego se vuelve a girar y da un par de vueltas por la habitación. Oyen un par de ruidos en el pasillo, pero debe ser alguien levantado y ninguno de los dos le presta atención. Durante un rato, lo único que se oye es el ruido del viento fuera del tren. Luego, él deja escapar un suspiro.

- Tal vez no me vayas a creer... pero yo estoy viendo mucho de especial en ti – Annie se vuelve a sonrojar, y da vuelta el rostro – Sabes leer a la gente, y eso te hace saber comportarte frente a ellos. No te vendrá mal en la arena.

Finnick se sienta en el sofá, y la invita a ella a sentarse junto a él. Ella cruza las piernas por encima del almohadón, mirándolo con curiosidad

– Confieso que te subestimé. Saber leer a tus oponentes es un don que no todos tienen. Yo no lo tenía.

Nunca lo había pensado como una técnica de combate. Siempre se lo tomó como una característica de su personalidad sin ningún uso en particular. Parpadea un par de veces, tomando nota mental, y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ha sentido que una característica de su personalidad es útil para algo.

- Frente a las cámaras tienes que explotar una determinada característica de tu personalidad que te será útil para conseguir sponsors – confiesa Finnick, recordando sus propios juegos con una intensidad que Annie casi que le sigue la mirada buscandolos en su campo visual – Y luego... una vez que ganas...pasas a ser ese producto que el Capitolio creó de ti, porque no hay segundo en el que no seas el famoso vencedor. Tienes que ser lo que eras, no puedes perderlo de un día para el otro, y esa característica está tan explotada que te olvidas de quién eres en realidad. Te olvidas de que en determinadas situaciones, tal vez reaccionarías de una manera distinta. Y de repente...de repente lo recuerdas. Pero no puedes hacer nada, no puedes luchar contra ello, porque tienes cámaras a tu alrededor, porque ya te has creado una imágen que no puedes romper. Es...

- Es vivir en tensión. - se miran por un momento, mientras ella intenta encontrar las palabras de todo lo que pasa por su mente en ese momento. Nunca había pensado en todo eso. En todo por lo que tendría que pasar si se convirtiera en vencedora. Porque nunca dejas de ser un vencedor. Tus Juegos nunca dejan de perseguirte. Quien fuiste para las cámaras lo seguirás siendo hasta el final de tus días. Es algo claustrofóbico. De repente, empieza a entender un poco más por qué no quieren vivir en el Capitolio. Pero sin embargo, en el mismo distrito los tratan como ese producto en que se convirtieron. Se pregunta cómo sería Finnick antes de sus juegos, y una imágen de un niño corriendo en el muelle se le viene a la cabeza. - Vivir con miedo...

- No sé si estuve bien en decirte todo esto – Finnick se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso – Lo siento, no debí...¿aún quieres salir de esa arena con vida, no es cierto?

- ¡Claro! - Annie estira el cuello con secreción – Ahora lo voy a intentar aún con más fuerza, porque sé cuan difícil es para tí esto y quiero recompensarte el trabajo que vas a hacer por mi y por Enya. Y no te disculpes... gracias por habérmelo contado.

Finnick se vuelve a reír, al ver la emoción dibujada en el rostro de Annie. Sabe que le está agradeciendo el haber confiado en ella. Pocas veces había conocido a alguien tan conectado con los sentimientos como Annie. Pero al mismo tiempo, tiene miedo por ella. Porque alguien tan sensible no merecía morir de esa manera, y lo cierto es que la arena va a arrasar sobre ella como un torbellino. Es un ambiente demasiado duro para una personalidad tan afectiva como la de ella. Pero estira su mano hacia ella, y le dedica una sonrisa.

- A partir de ahora, trabajamos en equipo, por un año que le pertenece al 4.

Ella sonríe, y le da la mano.

- Este es el año del 4.

El ruido que venía del pasillo vuelve a empezar, y cada vez se definen más como pisadas, y de repente Blaze Winchersie está parado frente a ellos, en el marco de la puerta que divide los compartimentos, con cara de sueño, el cabello desparramado por todos lados y semi-desnudo.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí a esta hora? Qué manera de malgastar horas de sueño.

- ¿Qué haces despierto, Winchie? - le pregunta Finnick, y mira la hora – Joder, ya son las 4 menos diez, cómo vuela el tiempo. Agnes se va a despertar en cualquier momento. Mejor ve a vestirte o le vas a dar un susto como el que le diste el año pasado, yo creo que aún no se recupera del trauma.

- ¿Por eso me evita? - lanza una mano al aire, y se da vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a su cuarto – Cobarde, fue un poco de piel nada más...

- Fue un poco más que un poco de piel, amigo, allí había algo colgando – Blaze se escapa por el pasillo, dejando el trazo de su carcajada, y ni Finnick ni Annie pueden evitar reirse. Se escuchan unos pasos por el pasillo, y de repente los pasos parecen de dos personas, y un pequeño grito histérico resuena por el tren. Finnick y Annie se vuelven a mirar y se empiezan a reír a carcajadas, y Agnes aparece por la puerta del compartimento, con el rostro rojo como un tomate y movimientos espásticos.

- No sé de qué se ríen tanto ustedes dos – Agnes se acerca al ventanal y mira hacia afuera, intentando ocultar su rostro – Pero recuperen la postura pronto, porque ya llegamos al Capitolio.


End file.
